Life After Death
by The Fezatron
Summary: Hevnoraak obsessed over his resurrection, planning it continuously. The dying ages of the Dragon War are approaching. In his eyes, he will live forever. Reviews are appreciated.


"More blood!" I screamed at my mind controlled servant.

My minion obeyed me, draining more blood from my body and into a glass vessel.

"Good. Now make sure it stays safe. I must be able to return one day." I angrily command.

The man walked off, carrying my blood, further into the dungeon. I decided to trek through my tomb of Valthume and into one of my torture chambers. Tied up to one of my torture racks was a Nord warrior, who wouldn't accept the dominance of the dragons.

Poor fool.

"You'll never turn me!," he proclaimed, "I'll never serve the dragons!"

This man clearly wasn't the wisest. The dragons were the dominant species occupying Tamriel. Opposing them was a fools errand.

"Servant," I order, "Bring me my torture utensils."

One of my mind controlled men brought me a set of torture tools. I pulled out a long skewer and inspected it, torturing the prisoner before me. I jabbed it into his thigh, making him shriek in agony. Reading a lightning spell in my free hand, I used it on him, electrocuting him just enough to keep him alive.

It was fun seeing them squirm.

"You'll never crack me Dragon Priest!"

"I don't want to," I taunted, "This is fun."

I brandished another tool, designed for ripping out teeth. I positioned it around one of his incisors and yanked it from his gums. His screams were drowned out by my laughter.

"Having fun yet?" I mocked.

The damaged man remained silent, not reacting to my sadistic jokes.

"Now's when the fun begins."

I primed another spell in my hand, and cast it on him, cruelly laughing as I did. He started to struggle and fight his bindings exclaiming, "Get out of my head!"

The man ceased his attempts at freedom and relaxed, "I'm ready for duty, Lord Hevnoraak."

"Good. You won't be good as a protector. Best you can be is prey for my masters."

"Yes Lord Hevnoraak." he promptly answered.

I left the room and headed back down to my main chamber. The place already smells of death and corruption, but it didn't bother me. I liked the smell of death. My small study only contained my desk, which was piled up with my plans, religious matters and military strategies, and my chair. Sitting down, I pulled out a scroll and roll it out on the table before me.

"Excellent," I said, "The plans for my resurrection are ahead of schedule."

"Lord Hevnoraak, I have a letter for you."

I turned around to see my soulless servant, standing there with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it!" I snaped, snatching the note from his hand.

I read it to myself, taking in the information, "So Miraak's a traitor."

I shewed my possessed servant off and continued to go over my notes and plans.

* * *

The rebel warriors fled in terror at the sight of my force of my men and myself. The brainwashed servants rushed into battle as myself and my storm atronach send a storm of lightning in their direction. In a few mere seconds most of the men had disappeared. Those who stood strong against me were fools, they would serve me or face a horrible end.

One man hastily rushed towards me, his war axe high above his head.

What a misguided soul.

I halted him by placing a deadly wall of lightning in front of him with my staff. With the man trapped like a helpless lamb, I decided to corrupt his mind. He twisted and fidgeted violently on the ground until his mind was mine.

The roar of my masters erupted from behind the mountains, the black figure of Alduin emerging. He descended upon the flock of helpless Nords and began to display his dominance, burning, crushing and ripping them apart. He landed before me. I bowed before him and his power.

"Ah, Hevnoraak," he bellowed, "You have done well."

"Thank you my master." I appeased.

"This has proved to me you are the right priest for my assignment."

"What is it you would have me do?" I asked.

"It will be your job to command your followers to hunt down the leaders of the rebellion." Alduin ordered.

"It shall be done my liege."

* * *

Personal Comments:

Hello fellow readers. This story, Life After Death, won't be the longest. It will be based around Hevnoraak and his plans to resurrect himself and his part in the dragon war. It won't be as long as my other story, The Everyday Life of a Dragonborn, and won't be updated as regularly. I chose Hevnoraak because his story of his plans to resurrect himself and the fact that he is sadistic meant I'd have an interesting chance to write something darker. Reviews are appreciated. See you soon.

Characters:

Hevnoraak: The main character. One of the Dragon Priests. Obsessed with his own resurrection.

Miraak: Dragon Priest and first Dragonborn. Main antagonist of Dragonborn dlc.

Alduin: You really should know who this is.


End file.
